


Covers (cheshirecatstrut fics)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Taking the Drop- Hollywood Lost and Found- Slipstream- Redux- Someone Who Cares- These Subtle Forces- Crossed Wires- Veronica's New Normal- Beautiful/Damned- Little Red- A Taste of Flesh- Live to Skate, Skate to Live
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Taking the Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497212) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Hollywood Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865396) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Slipstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873007) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086229) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Someone Who Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591285) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [These Subtle Forces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042088) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604137) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Veronica's New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726273) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Beautiful/Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590777) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Little Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055641) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299460) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Live to Skate, Skate to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474062) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30748805137/in/photolist-NRaEuH)


	2. Taking The Drop (Logan gif)




	3. Taking The Drop (cover gif)




	4. Hollywood Lost and Found




	5. Slipstream & Redux

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42068926365/in/photolist-276uf9D) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41160395030/in/photolist-25HcMrh)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42068926365/in/photolist-276uf9D)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41160395030/in/photolist-25HcMrh)


	6. Someone Who Cares

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43923313221/in/photolist-29VmsKP)


	7. These Subtle Forces

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49949437768/in/photolist-2j6RVCU)


	8. Crossed Wires

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29006912037/in/dateposted/)


	9. Veronica's New Normal

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46629498215/in/photolist-2eksdPY-2e3ungM)


	10. Beautiful/Damned

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36563037135/in/photolist-XGX86Z)


	11. Little Red

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50186162512/in/dateposted/)


	12. A Taste of Flesh (Little Red sequel)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50185909436/in/photostream/)


	13. Live to Skate, Skate to Live

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50464142486/in/dateposted/)


End file.
